gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Life and Legacy of Jack Wolfspain
Chapter I: Sentenced London, 1721 "Stop! Now!" someone said behind me. I could tell who had said it. My father. He hated me, I knew it. Thats why I was running way. I dont really know exactly how I ended up standing on a wagon that was rolling aimlessly down the London streets. But, it was the best I could get at the time being. It was fast enough, sure, but it was a little uncomfortable to know that any second you could hit a bump and go flying through the air at breackneck speed, and knowing that it was highly possible that I would'' actully breack my neck. Two guards came around the corner, trying to stop me. They shot there muskets at the wheels, trying to make it stop, but nothing hit. "Ha!" I screamed. I was'nt going to be stopped. Not this time. A guard drew his sword and slashed at my legs, but I jumped, and watched the guard trip and tumble down the street same as the wagon. Someone threw a grenade at the wagon, saying "Die you pirate! Die with pain!" ''Im not a pirate, ''I thought, ''Not yet. ''I knew I had to get off the wagon fast. I was right about to jump, when the grenade exploded, sednding me into the air. I fell off a ledge, fifty feet down, into the ocean. My ragged felt tricorn fell off, but i didnt care. I just had to get away. I wasnt dazed for long. I could see some brits comeing down the hill. I searched for a boat, a raft, anything. Finally, I found a ship. It was a small sloop with the name ''Pelican scrawled on the back. It wasnt ideal, but it would have to do. I got on board, but right as I grabbed the wheel, a hand grabbed my ankle. I bit back a curse. I was thinking about escaping to much that I hadnt thought about the possibility of there being men on-board. Three men in British uniforms came from below decks, and caught me. At the same time, my father walked on board. "Son." he said coldly. "Dad, so good to see you, after trying to kill me..." "Dont be sarcastic with me. You are in very much trouble."And For your horrible behavior, I've sighned yu up to serve on the Leviathin for a few years." Anger filled my eyes. My nostrils flared. I hated my father, but I hated the EITC more. "You have got to be kidding me" I said with disgust. As soon as I said it, I knew I shouldn't have. Dad struck me across the face. "I hate it when you do that." Dad smirked, and yelled "Captain! I'de like you to meet your new cabin boy. I wasnt surprised when I saw Admiral James Remington, more commonly known as 'Remington the Vicious' walk onto the deck. "What is your name boy?" he sneered. "My name is Jack Wolfspain!" "Ahh, I've heard of you." "Well thats no surprise." He struck me, harder than my father. Here we go again. "James Wolfred--" "Thats my fathers sur-name. I dont use it." "I will call you by your real name if I want to. Now, stand at attention when I address you." I recuctantly straightened up. "Thats better. You will serve as a cabin boy, but I will make your life miserable." As the guards took me to the ship, I looked at Father and Remington with hate. Category:Fan Stories Category:POTCO